The Last of Us 2 Part 1 FanFiction
by AlfonsoJz
Summary: Part 1 - A new beginning.


**The last of us 2**

**Fan Fiction**

**FADE IN:**

**Ext. forest (near snow mountain) - day**

Walking around in a dense forest. **WE SEE A FAMILY**, crossing between the trees. **HANK(48)**, a black man, carrying an axe on his back, dress with an old gray jacket. **ELIZA(38)**, a black woman, dress with a sloppy blue jeans, and a white blouse. And his son **HARRY(14)**, carrying a wood stick, and swinging it.

**HArry**

(Yawning)

How far are we from the lake?

Harry still swinging his stick on the air, while jumping on the ground.

**Eliza**

I think, someone is too anxious.

Harry looks at Eliza's eyes.

**HARRY**

(sighing)

I just want to do something different...why didn't we follow them? They are nice people.

**HANK**

We took different ways, and sometimes you need to understand that feeling affection for someone from this new world...it's a mistake.

**HARRY**

Leaving home…was a mistake.

Harry moves away, leaving Hank and Eliza behind.

Eliza tries to follow him, but Hank stops her.

**HANK**

Leave it...he needs time.

Hank and Eliza looks how Harry goes away, between the trees.

**Cut to:**

**Ext. FOREST (NEAR SNOW MOUNTAIN) - Moments later**

Harry stops, and sits in an old trunk.

Harry looks carefully his stick, and throws it.

Hank appears behind Harry.

Harry looks into his eyes.

**HARRY**

I hate this place dad.

Hank approaches to his son, and takes his shoulder.

**HANK**

All of us, son.

Harry lowers his gaze.

**HANK**

But...we are a family and we need each other.

Hank gives a fire gun to his son.

**HANK**

(Smiling)

We need a warrior like you.

Harry smiles and hugs his father.

**ELIZA (o.S.)**

Hey guys!, Where are you?

Hank smiles.

**HANK**

Let's go to the lake.

**CUT TO:**

**Ext. FOREST (NEAR SNOW MOUNTAIN) - day**

Hank walks with Harry between the trees. Harry holds his weapon on his right hand.

Eliza walks toward them.

**Eliza**

Hey!, where did they go?

Hank smiles and looks Harry's eyes.

**Hank**

Guys stuff.

A man with a masked gas holds Eliza from behind. Hank and Harry react with their guns.

**HANK**

(Screaming)

LEAVE HER!

The man with the masked gas takes his gun, and points to Eliza's head.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 1**

Drop your guns!

Hank loads his gun.

**HANK**

I said...stay away from her!

A gun appears behind Hank's head.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

Drop your gun!

**WE SEE ANOTHER MAN WITH MASKED GAS** behind Hank and Harry.

Hank looks Harry.

Hank nods his head at the same time that he drops his gun. Harry holds his weapon with more strength and denies his father request.

The man behind Hank points with his gun to Harry's head.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

Don't try to be a hero.

**HANK**

(Nervous)

Son, please...just drop it.

Harry looks at his father, and drops his gun.

**HANK**

We don't have much food...but take it, If that what you want.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

Check them!

The man with masked gas near to Eliza grabs a device and sticks it in Eliza's skin.

The device indicates negative. The guy continues checking, now with Harry and Hank.

**HANK**

We are not infected.

**Man with masked gas 1**

Clear.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

We are following a man and a little girl.

Harry surprises while listening the masked man. The man with masked gas looks at his reaction.

**HANK**

I don't know of what are you talking about...it's just us.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

Give me a direction...before my gun blows up your son's head.

The man loads his gun.

**HANK**

Wait...I know him. He was here a couple hours ago.

**HARRY**

¡Dad, no!

The man points with his gun to Harry's head.

**ELIZA**

(Screaming)

¡NO!

**HANK**

(Nervous)

They went to the town in search of antibiotics.

The man moves away from Hank, and looks at his partner.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

Kill them.

**HANK**

(Screaming)

I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 2**

And I'm grateful for that...but now you're not useful.

**ELIZA**

(Screaming)

¡LEAVE US!

One of them shoots Eliza, falling in front of his son Harry.

**HANK**

(Screaming)

¡NOOOO!

A shout rises in the distance.

**MAN WITH MASKED GAS 1**

Infected.

Harry takes the man's hand behind him. The man starts shooting and accidentally shoots his partner.

**HANK**

(Screaming)

Harry, run!

Harry starts running. Hank throws himself against him, and they fall, dropping his gun on the ground.

Hank tries to reach the gun.

The masked man takes Hank's neck, and tries to strangle him.

Hank reaches the gun, but the masked man keeps forcing. Hank surrenders and drops the gun.

Harry appears and hits to the masked man with a rock. The man falls.

**HARRY**

(Screaming)

Let's go! C´mon!

Hank and Harry start running in the dense forest. The screams are more often and closer.

Hank stops.

**HANK**

We have to climb...Let's go, you go first.

Harry starts climbing when an infected, runs toward them.

**HARRY**

(Screaming)

Dad!

Hank grabs a rock and hits him, until he falls to the ground.

**HANK**

(Screaming)

Keep climbing!

An infected holds him from behind.

**HARRY**

DAD!

The infected bites Hank's shoulder. He shouts at the same time that he tries to get rid of the infected.

Another infected holds Hank.

**HARRY**

(Crying)

NOOO!

**HANK**

(Screaming)

Don't stop, never do it...for me!

Hank falls down while he looks his son. Harry keeps climbing.

More infected arrive to the place, eating the remains of Hank's body. Harry accidentally slides, but he reaches a branch.

The infected hear him, and they try to reach it. The branch begins to break. Harry holds it, with more strength.

**HARRY**

(Talking to himself)

Don´t stop...

The infected still try to catch him.

**Harry**

(Talking to himself)

Never do it...

The branch breaks.

**Fade to black**


End file.
